Skye
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Jonny determined to prove Jac wrong about him not being able to sing their daughter off to sleep. Will Jac cave in and admit she likes the music? Or will she stay stubborn forever? Skye - Runrig


**A/N: And this is what happens when I listen to one too many of Runrig haha ;) especially Alba think I know I've listened to it a lot as I can hear the first verse lyrics in Gaelic and they're correct haha! **

**A/N: Based after Jac gives birth the baby is six months (as that's the average age for to start nursery) also ignore the CDH storyline as it's too complicated for me to write! Pretend Jac and Jonny are together please (: xxxx**

"Jonny why isn't she at nursery?" Jac asked the father of their child who had their baby in his arms.

"They said she's being really fussy and that she has a temperature," Jonny answered and he bounced her in his arms; as she began to make noises, "Oh no, no, no."

"Jac as much as I think she's adorable but is this really a place for a baby?" Elliot asked still in his theatre scrubs and Jac sighed, "The crèche isn't far."

"She has a temperature," Jonny spoke for Jac who looked stressed, "So I was wondering….please could I probably take Jac's nightshift so I can settle her?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny it's fine I can do both," Jac butted in trying to sound wonder-woman. She recalled telling Sahira nearly three years ago that, she could be super mum at work and super mum at home but she can't be both; and here she is doing exactly what Sahira had done.

"No," Jonny finalised and Jac rolled her eyes, "You are tired Jac and if I settle her she'll be fine for the night."

"Jonny you have a job that is to nurse and like Elliot said there is a crèche," Jac tied her hair up into a bun getting ready for theatre.

"Fine work the nightshift," Elliot agreed with Jonny and Jac looked at Elliot arms folded, "Jac, Jonny is right…you are tired and I haven't wanted to say anything because it's not my place-"

"And it will stay that way," Jac argued harshly back, "Fine," she threw her hands in the air, "But if she's not settled and I'm stuck up until six am…on your testicles be it."

Jonny tried not to laugh he knew Jac wouldn't purposely hurt him like that, but he kept a straight face and walked into her office, "Right you," Jonny sat her up on his lap supporting her head, "If I am to keep my manhood you are going to settle," Jonny then laid her in his arms and tried to think of something to do, Jac usually sang to her that was her thing; normally took her an hour to get Emeli off to sleep but it was her thing. Jonny had been told by Jac that his songs that he listened to chill out were hardly something a baby would fall asleep too, he was going to prove her wrong, "That's it!" Jonny exclaimed causing Emeli to cry, "No, no, no, no, no, no, don't cry, we need to show mummy I can get you off to sleep…please shh," Jonny stood up and walked around trying to think of something to sing; so much floated round his head but a particular song popped in. Though he would have to sing it softly than the original.

"_How can't you see__  
__The wilderness growing free__  
__Time wounded and scarred__  
__Stroking away the years__  
__It's hard to believe__  
__But memories are old ghosts__  
__Mountains of black and gold__  
__Sunsets falling over the moor__  
__Oh take me there," _What normally would be a upbeat song Jonny toned down and sang softly. Much to his surprise his daughter relaxed in his arms and stopped crying, "Brilliant," he grinned satisfied that he was proving Jac wrong.

"_'s na horo eile , horo bho__  
__'s na horo bho , hillean o__  
__'s na horo eille ho , Take me there !" _he very nearly picked up the speed but decided that it would be best to keep it low key, since he didn't want to have to call Jac to calm her down just after he got her relaxed, Emeli kept still in his arms and her eyes were closing; this was taking him very little time to get her off to sleep, whilst with Jac normally took a while, if only she hadn't been so stubborn for the past six months all those nights she could've slept without disturbance.

"_You take your dream__  
__you make life what you feel__  
__Appearances lead to deceive__  
__This drama so far from me__  
__Destiny__  
__On facts aching wings__  
__Wild geese fly low over your shores__  
__Hearts sailing over the trees," _Emeli tensed up a bit then relaxed and what Jonny saw he thought was a tiny smile upon her small face, "Aww you like that," Jonny then paced around, smiling back he had grew addicted seeing his daughter smile, occasionally he made her smile without meaning too; moments like this Jonny wanted to treasure share in his memory forever, and if Jac was here now she would probably mumble something as she would be jealous; now he knew why he didn't want him singing to her, it caused her to feel jealous because she had told him twice, that the music he listened too was lovely, and that England was losing their good bands thanks to bands like One Direction taking over; Coldplay were great but they were falling into mainstream. She had to face it what came with Jonny Maconie was Scotland and what came with that was bands like Runrig; one she pretended to dislike but secretly loved it and it was only a matter of time before it came out she actually loved the music.

"_Oh take me there !__  
__'s na horo eile , horo bho__  
__'s na horo bho , hillean o__  
__'s na horo eille ho , Take me there !__Chi mi'n t-eilean uaine__  
__Tir nam beanntann arda__  
__Ceo a'tuiteam tron a'ghleann__  
__Na shineadh air do raointeann," _Jonny finished and thankfully Emeli was asleep he was so chuffed with himself he had just proved Jac wrong; he could send his daughter off to sleep with what he chilled out too. He put Emeli into the travel cot in Jac's office gently and kissed her head, "I love you…and you're going to be as beautiful as your mum," he stroked her hair then slowly backed away to sit on the sofa. He pulled out his phone and got up Twitter.

_Just proved JacNaylor wrong Scotland One England Zero ;) xxxx_

_GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie what you do put vallium in her bottle ;) xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie Funny….not. No sang a bit of Runrig ;) xxxx_

_GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie (y) good one ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie Fuck you Maconie just as she was finally getting used to Twinkle Little Star! : _

_JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie Jac Naylor She likes Skye now ;) I'm sorry xxxx_

_Gina Maconie JacNaylor Jonny Maconie Broadening her music taste chill ;) remember what comes with Jonny Maconie is Scotland xxxx_

_Jac Naylor Jonny Maconie GinaMaconie Great I'm going to need to learn those songs now! I hate you Maconie!_

_Jonny Maconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Which one you hate? You haven't specified ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie The pair of you! _

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie You're just jealous you like the band really ;) xxxx_

_GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie JacNaylor Sing a bit of Alba next and Loch Lomond ;) aww Jac you love them really just admit it ;) xxxx _

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie Damn you GinaMaconie Alba's in my head now! AND I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! _

_GinaMaconie JacNaylor JonnyMaconie ;) My baaad see you do like them there's plenty other songs why that one ;) xxxx _

_JacNaylor GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie Only because he blasts it out every morning….anyone care to translate for the Brit? xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Alba = Scotland ;) xxxx_

_GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie JacNaylor What he said ;) she does like them xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Aww Jac admit it I've converted you ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie I'm going to theatre now bye! And yes I admit it happy now?!xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Oh Aye ;) xxxx _

_GinaMaconie JacNaylor JonnyMaconie Very ;) xxxx _

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Scotland Two England Zero ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie Oh go and drink your Highland Spring! _

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie Funny! ;) xxxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie Haha bye bye xxxx_

Jonny locked his phone and waited for the moment the mother of their child approached him, this should be interesting having spent ages denying her like for the band and now she had just admitted via Twitter in annoyance, Elliot walked in quietly and shut the door so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby, "Got her off then?" Elliot whispered.

"Aye very easy….Jac's not happy," Jonny answered and Elliot sat quietly at his desk, "I got her to admit she likes Runrig well technically my sister did and also I'm the one who can get her off to sleep now," Jonny answered, "She told me to go drink my Highland Spring."

…

Jac and Jonny were at home now it was late and Jonny much to Jac's jealously had put Emeli off to sleep, "Sure you're not putting Vallium in her bottle?" Jac asked cheekily.

"Yes because I'm going to drug our baby…no she likes the music can't help that," Jonny shrugged.

"Hope I didn't insult you earlier with the whole Highland Spring thing," Jac said not sounding sincere at all.

"No I found it quite amusing….least it's better than baggy kilt," Jonny plugged his iPod into the docking station and put on the song Skye, "Come on we can have a wee dance."

"You are kidding me?" Jac asked sounding serious and Jonny held out his hand, Jac sighed and took it to be fair he had put their daughter off to sleep, giving her a break. Jonny pulled her into the middle of the living room and twirled her round.

_How can't you see__  
The wilderness growing free__  
Time wounded and scarred__  
Stroking away the years__  
It's hard to believe__  
But memories are old ghosts__  
Mountains of black and gold__  
Sunsets falling over the moor__  
Oh, take me there_

'S na horo eile, horo bho

_'S na horo bho, hillean o__  
'S na horo eile ho, take me there!_

"You'll have me fluent soon if you're not careful," Jac joked and she rested her head on Jonny's shoulder, Jonny leant his head on her shoulder, "I've already got Alba constantly stuck in my head."_  
You take your dream__  
You make life what you feel__  
Appearances lead to deceive__  
This drama so far from me_

Destiny

_On fact's aching wings__  
Wild geese fly low over your shore__  
Hearts sailing over the trees_

Oh, take me there!

_'S na horo eile, horo bho__  
'S na horo bho, hillean o__  
'S na horo eile ho, take me there!_

Chì mi 'n t-eilean uaine

_Tìr nam beanntann àrda__  
Ceò a' tuiteam tron a' ghleann__  
Na shìneadh air do raointeann_

"Well one thing has been proven right today," Jonny said grinning and Jac pulled away and Jonny did too.

"What you smiling for?"Jac asked worried.

"My music does send her to sleep and you said it wouldn't," Jonny pushed Jac onto the sofa and tickled her endlessly, "I was right, you were wrong, two for Scotland, England none."

"Ha-ha," Jac replied sarcastically, "You know what to get me for Christmas then."

"What a bunch of their CDs?" Jonny asked curiously and Jac smiled and nodded, "See I have converted you!" Jonny exclaimed happily and pulled Jac up and Jac rolled her eyes, "I knew you liked them all along…you didn't have to deny it."

"Yeah I did…else you wouldn't have let it go," Jac said and Jonny tilted his head in agreement, "Exactly."

"Let's have a photo together," Jonny pulled out his phone and got the camera up, "Smile," Jonny and Jac smiled together and Jonny pressed the picture button; then posted it to Twitter:

_Do love my beautiful girl girlfriend she has the best smile on the earth and the most amazing cheekbones. Emeli's inherited both! Xxxx MoEffanga GinaMaconie ImogenMaconie See she does smile! ;) xxxxx_

Fin

**A/N: Because I'm a paranoid person I need to put this! I meant no offence or anything to be taken by the Highland Springs quote I'm so paranoid about stuff like that! Feel free to let me know what you think (: xxxxx**


End file.
